hopelessly in love
by ijustloveyouso
Summary: i can't help it i mikan sakura am hopelessly in love with my best friend natsume hyuuga.. it hurts but i can't do anything else


_**-Hopelessly in Love-**_

* * *

><p><em>-The guy I had been friends with,<br>is the same one I actually wanted  
>but I don't want to bring our friendship to an end<br>at least not yet, since my broken heart has yet to mend-_

* * *

><p>I never really realize that the one I actually wanted was him, my one and only best friend, <em><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>_. Surely, I want to tell him what I feel but I don't want to ruin our friendship. And plus, I just broke up with Ruka Nogi, the school's prince charming. I mean blonde hair, azure blue eyes and gentle personality; he has everything to be a so-called prince. It was a joy to be with him although I felt as if there was something missing. And because I had fun with him as company, it was really painful to know that he cheated on me. That's why I dumped him, because he actually has the guts to cheat on me with a girl with jet black hair and amethyst orbs**. (Okay, so she is pretty... But still!)** I should be probably mad at him but surprisingly I'm not feeling anything close to anger. I'm feeling like we were never meant to be and I feel so sad. And so I cried…

* * *

><p>-<em>He made me forget all my worries<br>for all my mistakes, he accepted my apologies  
>He listens to my problems all the time<br>so I love him, is that much of a crime?_-

* * *

><p>And as I cry because of stupid Ruka Nogi and how naïve and dumb I was. <strong>He<strong> actually came and comforted me**. (By 'he' I mean Natsume)**Yet, I kept on blaming myself, telling him I was worthless and dumb. But what can I say? He is just so good with dealing with problems. He asked me to tell him the whole story and just what happened for me to cry that hard. He listened quietly but intently to my story from the very first word up to the very last one. He gave me some advices and all my other worries seem to have been forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>-He makes me smile although he laughs at me<br>He's trapping me inside his world yet I feel so carefree  
>Just what is happening to the girl I was before?<br>Why am I crying, my eyes red and sore?-_

* * *

><p>The he told me a joke and I smiled even with my puffy red cheeks and strained eyes. He laughed at me and told me I looked like Rudolph! Oh, his laugh is just so cute! He told me not to ever see Ruka again and that I should always hang around with him so he can protect me which he gladly would do. How I love this best friend of mine for always being there for me. I just hope that this moment right here would never ever end. It is enough for me to be just friends with him as long as we stay this close, as long as he is right here beside me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-He tore me apart, left me with a broken heart<br>remove all my hope about brand new starts  
>He sees all my pain yet he doesn't even care<br>He can't see that I'm broken beyond repair-_

* * *

><p>And I thought we could stay just like this, close yet not committed. But I guess I was wrong. After all, it was my fault for falling first. I guess it is true just as they say, <em>'a guy and a girl can be just friends but sooner or later will fall for one another'<em>. And that theory was just proven right by me. I don't really know what to do on this situation I'm in, I mean clearly what I have is an unrequited love. He told me he's in love with Luna Koizumi, a girl with strawberry blonde hair. Now I feel like I'm nothing compared to her, I mean she's the one Natsume loves after all. It hurts so much, it's so obvious that I love him yet he doesn't even care not even a bit. How I hope he can see how I'm broken beyond repair.

* * *

><p><em>-But I don't regret ever meeting him<br>to tell you the truth, I still love him  
>because he's the only one whose been running in my mind<br>But I can't help it since he's actually giving me his time-_

* * *

><p>He broke my heart but I don't really hate him or better yet regret meeting him. I am even glad I met him. After all, he is my best friend, the one who understands me most and the one who has always been there for me. Sadly, he's also the one to break my heart. But if you ask me honestly if I still love him, I can still most definitely say that I'm still in love with the bastard with all my heart. These past few days the only thing in my mind was him. But I can't help it because we still hang out together as always. Maybe he would never know I like him<strong>. (Well, at least I hope he doesn't)<strong> The only one that can make me smile with tears in my eyes is the one I truly and faithfully love.

* * *

><p><em>-And no matter what I do to forget him<br>I just can't because he's the guy I've been dreaming about  
>And I love him so much without a doubt<br>although I know that I'm just so hopelessly in love with him-_

* * *

><p>Lately, I have been trying to distance myself from him, thinking that maybe I can forget that he ever existed if I did that. But unluckily, it just made me think about him even more. <strong>(And when I say more, it means every minute of that day.)<strong> He was even in one of my dreams. I must be thinking about him so much to go to that extent. But without a doubt, I must say I still love him. There's no way I could just forget the only one guy who has been there with me through it all, the good times and bad times, my highs and lows. And even though I don't want to, and I hate to admit it…

.

..

…

_I'm just so __**hopelessly in love**__ with him._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

Mizuhi: So, how was it? Was it good? Or was it that bad? It's okay, I'm willing to accept flames, I'm just an amateur after all… But constructive criticism is most appreciated. Please click the review button below and comment on my work… I shall see to it that I reply to your comment. I promise! *pinky swears*

But most of all thank you for taking the time to read my work..

By the way, the poem was an original . Teehee!


End file.
